Differences
by sydneypotter
Summary: Draco and Piper meet an young girl named Bailee, when she sits inside their compartment. She had transferred from Durmstrang to study how other schools work; this is going to be a weird year for all of them. *I've always been bad at summaries im sorry*
1. Chapter 1

_Differences_

**Who**: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Piper Dawson (OC), Bailee Christopher (OC), _Adding other people in the following chapters_

**Rating: **T (Probably going to change in later chapters)

**Summary: **Draco and Piper meet an young girl named Bailee, when she sits inside their compartment. She had transferred from Durmstrang to study how other schools work; this is going to be a weird year for all of them. always been bad at summaries im sorry

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? All the other one's are full," A young girl asks Piper, gesturing her head to Piper and Draco's compartment.

She didn't even have her robes on. She also seemed, as she'd be in her third year of Hogwarts. The young girl had caramel colored skin with shoulder length black wavy hair, and dark blue eyes. Piper, however, was a metamorphous and had light brown hair that was just below her breasts. Her eyes were amber with dark brown around the edges. Piper was unnaturally beautiful but she had a temper.

Draco raises his eyebrows, and Piper nods. "Yeah, go ahead." He glares at Piper as the unfamiliar girl sits across from the couple. Piper had her legs across her boyfriends lap and was studying the girl intently.

"I'm new. I transferred from Durmstrang for the rest of this year." She introduced herself.

"What's your name?" The blonde hair boy leans forward on Pipers legs and the girl blushes at the gaze of his eyes.

"Bailee. Bailee Christopher." She sticks out her hand and he shakes it; Piper does the same. "I'm doing this program where you come in the middle of the year and study how the school works. I will still get sorted into a house and everything."

"That's really cool, actually. I'm Piper Dawson. Slytherin, as you may tell. This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend. Also Slytherin."

Bailee frowns, "Aren't Slytherin's evil?"

Draco sighs deeply and leans back against the seat; Piper snorts. "Some Slytherin's aren't evil or mean, Bailee. Remember this before you say that to someone because some people wont be to kind with that kind of assumption."

What house should I be in, Piper?" Bailee asks and crosses her legs in the comfortable seat.

"I'll tell you a secret, Bailee. The hat takes your opinion into account." Piper tells her, smiling slightly. "You will get sorted into which house most suits your personality."

"What's your house about?" She asks, curiously.

"She's an amazing shag, that's one thing." Draco speaks up, smirking. Piper hits him on the side of his head. "Ouch, Piper. I was kidding." He grins at her and his girlfriend cant help but smile.

"Don't be an arse, Draco." The brown haired girl glares then turns back to Bailee; she was giggling. "Slytherin's are cunning, independent, and ambitious. Were actually pretty nice if you are on our good side. But if you're on our bad, all hell breaks loose."

"I think I would be a Hufflepuff," Bailee says thoughtfully. "I'm not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, brave to be a Gryffindor, and not cunning or independent for a Slytherin. So I think Hufflepuff works better for me."

"Bloody 'Puffs.' Draco mumbles but Bailee doesn't hear him say that.

Piper looks out the window and see's the castle in the distance. "Anyway, we're like five minutes away from Hogwarts…"

"I need to find Blaise. I'll catch up with you later, Pipes." Draco stands up, kissing Piper lightly, than exits the compartment.

Piper sighs as the door shuts behind him, "I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay. I'm muggle born so I don't blame him." Bailee shrugs, fiddling with her fingers in her lap, nervously. Waiting for Piper to judge her too.

"I'm trying to help him with that. One of my best friends was muggle born. I wont hurt you just because I'm a pureblood… I wont let anyone else hurt you too, okay?" Piper assures her. Piper felt like she could become really close with the girl. She had an _urge _to just protect her.

"_Was_ muggle born?" The young girl asks; she saw Pipers face fall. "Oh, I'm sorry. That wasn't any of my business." She bites her lip and apologizes again.

"It's okay. I'll tell you some other time, Bailee." The train jerks to a stop as Piper see's Hagrid out the window. "We're at Hogwarts now. So let's get you sorted and into your house."


	2. Chapter 2

_Differences_

**Who**: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Piper Dawson (OC), Bailee Christopher (OC), _Adding other people in the following chapters_

**Rating: **T (Probably going to change in later chapters)

**Summary: **Draco and Piper meet an young girl named Bailee, when she sits inside their compartment. She had transferred from Durmstrang to study how other schools work; this is going to be a weird year for all of them. always been bad at summaries I'm sorry

Piper and Bailee walk off the train and go inside the carriages on their way to the castle.

"Doesn't Harry Potter go to this school?" Bailee asks, curiously.

Piper rolls her eyes and snorts coldly, "Sadly, yes. Potter and I got off on a bad start just because I was a Slytherin. Dumbass." She mumbles the last word. And as if it were on queue, "The Golden Trio", enters their carriage. Piper groans but Bailee perks up.

"Oh bugger off, Dawson. All the other ones are full." Ron Weasley says to her and she clenches her jaw.

"Who is that?" Hermione asks gently, gesturing to the young girl who was staring incredibly at them all.

"Bailee!" She grins and holds out her hand to the bushy haired teen. "Oh my gosh, I've heard so much about you guys. Viktor used to talk about you all the time, Hermione." Ron's ears turn bright red when she mentioned Viktor. So did Hermione's cheeks.

"Wait, you go to Durmstrang?" Why are you here?" Harry asks, frowning.

Piper watches as they exchange conversation. She rolls her eyes and slumps against the seat. This was going to be a long ride to the castle.

As they finally come to a halt, Piper jumps out of the carriage. She see's the thestrals looking around as people get out. She walks towards the one pulling their carriage, and strokes its back. She jumps when she hears a voice behind her.

"You can see them, too?" Harry asks softly; curiously.

She hesitates, "Yeah, you aren't the only one who watched their parents die, Potter." She walks into the castle before he could say anything else to her. She ran a hand through her hair and sits at the Slytherin table. Piper felt a familiar body join her a few minutes later.

"Hey Piper, Blaise said that-" Draco starts to say to her, but he see's her face and frowns. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replies stubbornly. He rolls his eyes.

"Tell me what happened." She looks at his grey eyes and sighs deeply. She tells him what had happened.

"-then now I'm here." She finished and rests her head on his shoulder.

Before her boyfriend could respond, Dumbledore speaks. "Hello, everyone! I have one thing to say before we get too excited with this feast. We have a guest joining us from Durmstrang for the rest of the term. Bailee Christopher, come up here and lets get you sorted!" The professor's eyes twinkled as people clapped, and Bailee gets up from sitting with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She walks up to the stool McGonagall had put down with the sorting hat on it. She sits down on the chair and the women sets the hat on her head.

"You have a lot of good traits, Bailee Christopher." The sorting hat said in the girls mind. "Where should I put you?"

"I've already thought about Hufflepuff…" She replies and closes her eyes, focusing on the voice.

"Oh, no. Gryffindor would be good for you. You will get far in life with your bravery."

"Oh wow, I never thought I would be good in Gryffindor."

"You have a lot of bravery," The hat told her quietly. "More then you expect."

"I'll do that then." Bailee can't help but smile.

"_Gryffindor!" _The hat called out and she opened her eyes, grinning. McGonagall takes the hat off her and everyone at the Gryffindor table cheers loudly. Piper claps for the young girl and catches her eye, smiling at each other.

Piper watches as the beaming young girl sat next to Hermione, "I'm happy for her."

"Do you really think we need more Gryffindors, Dawson?" Draco grumbles as the food appears on the house tables. "More mudbloods, too."

"Don't call them that." Piper suddenly snaps, glaring at him.

"Since when do you care?" He replies, eating food off her plate.

Piper laughs sarcastically, "That's the problem, Draco. You don't care!"

"Piper-" Draco observed her face and could see the look of hurt on it.

"I gotta go." She mumbles then stands up and walks out of the Great Hall, her hair flowing behind her.

"God, she's so fucking _stubborn!_" Draco groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose and Blaise snorts.

"Yeah she is, but you love her."

He looks up at his friend. "She's been so distant with me lately."

"I have a theory," Blaise muses, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"What's your bloody theory, Zabini?" Draco rolls his eyes, resting his elbows on the table.

"Ah, nothing. Let her tell you. Go find her." Blaise smirks like he knew something the blonde didn't.

Draco looks up at him suspiciously then gets up and walks out of the Great Hall to his girlfriend.

Piper was sitting on the couch, listening to the distant noises of the flowing water in the common room. She couldn't tell him why she was always so distant. She puts her face in her hands, closing her eyes and sighs deeply. She was being a baby and she knew that.

"Hey," Her boyfriend said to the girl. She looks up at him and he looks somewhat guilty.

"Hi." She replies simply.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, not looking her in the eye.

"No you're not. You're saying that because I'm mad." She replies coldly. "You don't even know what I'm mad about."

"Piper, you need to fucking stop this." He says sternly stepping closer to her.

"Stop what?"

"Being distant! You aren't even telling me anything, Piper. Why are you being like this?"

"You don't want to know." She tried to express and stood up across from him.

"Yes I do, Piper. I don't care if it makes me mad, or anyone else mad, I don't like seeing you like this. I care about you. I tell you everything but you wont tell me this?"

"Fine. You want me to tell you? You cant freak out. I know you probably will, that's why I don't want to tell you."

Draco takes her hands in his own. "I'll try not to freak out." Although, his heart was pounding.

She takes a long deep breath. "During winter break… Your dad knew I was with Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" He cuts her off. "The Ravenclaw?"

"Let me talk."

"Fine, go."

"Elizabeth was not a pureblood." She tells him quietly. "She was a muggle born. I kept it from you because you wouldn't have even talked to me if you knew I was talking to her." Draco opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. "When I wrote to you saying I was at Elizabeth's… Your dad read the letter and he knew she was a muggle born. He came to my flat with me there on Christmas Eve, and he killed her, Draco. Killed her because of her blood. I'm a bloody traitor. He killed her to hurt me." She felt tears fill up in her eyes and she lets go of his hands to wipe them away. "When I said I couldn't talk to you because I was at my grandparents for the rest of break, I was at Elizabeth's funeral. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. Her parents had disowned her because she was a witch so she was living with my parents and I until she got old enough to buy her own flat. Then my parents died in 4th year and we just lived on our own until Hogwarts. I lost everyone I love, Draco. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you too." She lets out a choked sob and looks down at her shoes. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, because I wouldn't want to be with me either."

The blonde steps closer to her, catching her face in his hands, and kissing her deeply. "I don't care what my dad thinks. I'm sorry about what happened to Elizabeth. I knew how close you guys were and I wish my dad never did this so I don't have to see you in this pain. You'll never loose me. Never. My dad can be a prick all he wants but he cant separate me from you. You are the strongest person I know and I… I love you." He says quietly, resting their foreheads together and held her hips.

"I love you, too." Piper bites her lip, smiling before kissing him again. "Thank you." She murmurs against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well it's about bloody time you said it." Blaise acknowledged when he got in the common room at the snogging couple. Draco shoots him a rude gesture; not separating himself from the brown haired girl.


End file.
